


The Direct Line

by bonesbuckleup



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, maybe dirty talk???, oh god how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuckleup/pseuds/bonesbuckleup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only people on the shuttle besides them are a married couple having a heated discussion about how to decorate their living room, too busy fighting over what shade of green to paint the walls to notice Bones’ hand creeping down the back of Jim’s jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direct Line

“You really have the worst sense of timing, you know that right?”

The words are hissed into Jim’s ear, followed by Bones’ teeth pulling at his ear.

“On a shuttle, Jim? You want me to fuck you here? Anyone could turn around and see, but you’d probably like that wouldn’t you?” One of Bones’ hands finds its way to Jim’s lap, stroking at his dick through the rough fabric of his jeans and Jim has to bite down on Leonard’s neck to muffle the moan that would draw the attention of the other passengers. “You’d love it, someone turning round and watching me make a fucking mess out of you.”

They’re heading back to the academy; they headed out for a ‘Jim aced another essay’ drink, Jim drinking the lion’s share, and now Jim’s sitting on Bones’ lap as they make out like teenagers at the back of the last shuttle that’ll take them back to the academy before sunrise.

The only people on the shuttle besides them are a married couple having a heated discussion about how to decorate their living room, too busy fighting over what shade of green to paint the walls to notice Bones’ hand creeping down the back of Jim’s jeans.

“Just imagine it Jim, me hitting that spot that makes you moan just a bit too loud and they turn around to see you bouncing up and down on my dick. Wouldn’t stop though, would you?” Bones’ voice has gone low and rough in a way Jim didn’t know it could, and he can feel the words burning his skin as Bones sucks a bruise onto his neck, just below his ear. “Hell, you’d probably go for it all that much harder, really start fucking yourself. Because that’s what it’d be like, darlin’. I wouldn’t even have to do anything; just let you put on a show for those nice folks back there.”

“Bones, fuck just-“ Jim can’t keep still, not when Bones is moving his fingers like that, and Jim’s not prepared in any sense of the word but he _wants_ and every word Bones says just makes him want all the more.

“You want that, Jim?”

“ _Yes_ just do something.” Jim has to force the words out, because Bones brushes his finger across his hole, nowhere near enough pressure but he didn’t think Bones would do it, not really. But he is, and fuck if this isn’t the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Jim.

“Gotta be quiet, Jim. Think you can do that for me? Be nice and quiet?” Jim is nodding along before the words even really gesture, and when Bones moves his hand away to rub two fingers against Jim’s bottom lip, his mouth falls open and he’s wrapping his tongue around the digits, overwhelmed with the sudden need to _please_ , and then Bones is hissing out a quiet ‘fuck’ and removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue before Jim can complain about the loss.

Somehow, Bones manages to get Jim’s trousers and boxers down around his knees without the blond noticing, but he can’t really bring himself to care because then Bones is pressing inside and it burns but in the best way and he has to bury his face in Bones’ neck to avoid alerting the other couple to what’s going on, because he didn’t know how much he needed this until he’s grinding back against Bones’ finger and can hear the doctor’s voice in his ear.

“Best hope your jacket is long enough to cover this, Jim, or that couple is gonna get an eyeful.”

It’s not, Jim knows it’s not and now all he can focus on is the movements of Bones’ hands, on how _exposed_ he is and he’s going to suck Bones’ brain out through his dick later because this is perfect in so many ways, and it’s only when Bones’ hand jerks and it makes his fingers brush against _that_ spot and Jim bites off a groan that he realises he’d been saying it out loud, whispering it straight into Bones’ ear.

“Bones _please_.” Jim knows he’s begging, but he can’t bring himself to care, because if begging means Bones will actually fuck him instead of just being a tease, Jim will beg till he’s hoarse.

“Gotta be quiet, remember Jim?” Bones is grinning even as he moves his hand away from Jim to grab the condom in his pocket, the other batting Jim’s hands away when they try to get Bones’ trousers undone, because the man is taking too long to do it himself. “Unless you want an audience?”

“I don’t care who watches if it means you’ll hurry up and fuck me.” Jim’s voice cracks towards the end because Bones’ fingers are back, slick with lube from the condom this time, and the burn is still there as Bones stretches him, they usually use more lube than this, but it’s so good Jim can’t bring himself to care about anything other than pressing back against Bones’ hand.

“Sit up for me darlin’. There’s a good boy.” Jim’s vision whites out for a moment at those words, and by the time he’s come back to himself, Bones has pulled him close enough to bite at Jim’s bottom lip whispering one last “Remember, be quiet.” before he’s sliding into Jim, and it’s a good thing Bones is kissing him because there’s no way he can keep quiet now, not when Bones feels so good inside of him.

Then he’s finally sat on Bones lap, Bones’ hands clenching and unclenching at his hips and there’s a moment when they’re just breathing into each other’s mouth, but then Bones is rocking his hips forward and Jim has to pull him into a kiss to muffle the groan because they can’t move too much in this position but the angle is perfect, and this really isn’t going to last at all.

It’s closer to grinding than actual fucking, but Bones is still whispering into Jim’s ear, and every word is going straight to Jim’s dick.

“You look amazing, Jim. People should pay to see you like this, fucking beautiful. That couple don’t know what they’re missing out on, maybe you should speak up so they can see. It’d be a shame to waste a view like that.”

“Fuck, fuck, Bones please just—” The words feel like they’re punched out of him when Bones thrusts up and hits his prostrate and wraps a hand around his dick and that’s all it takes for Jim to fall apart, Bones pulling him close as he follows, biting another bruise on Jim’s neck.

They share a few more gentle kisses, and Jim can feel Bones pressing little kisses to his forehead before he pulls himself together long enough to pull his trousers up and move himself off Bones’ lap.

Somehow, they managed to avoid missing their stop, and when they step off the shuttle, the couple are quiet in a way that makes Jim think that maybe they hadn’t been quite as quiet as he thought, but he’s too tired to really care.

They manage to make it back to the academy without any major disasters, and fall into bed without even turning the lights on, and as he falls asleep, Jim wonders if Bones will be up for another shuttle ride tomorrow.


End file.
